This Dance We Do
by emma-3503
Summary: Harry and Hermione dance around their new feelings...
1. Promenade

**This Dance We Do**

Chapter 1 – Promenade

_You're searching just like everyone_

_Could be anyone._

_And the friends that you have are the best_

_Impressing most of us as permanent_

_And I'd like to see you undone._

_It's cool to take these chances._

_It's cool to fake romances_

_& grow up fast._

**The Swiss Army Romance **by Dashboard Confessional

**"Ron! Hurry up; you're going to miss the train!"** Ron climbed aboard the scarlet car as the Hogwarts Express pulled out from Platform 9 ¾. Hermione pulled her head back from the window when Ron stumbled into the car that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sharing.

Hogwarts was re-opening from the year long hiatus. It took 10 long months for Hermione, Ron, and Harry to figure out what and where all of the horcruxes were. It took another 3 weeks to figure out how to destroy them all. Once they were destroyed, The Final Battle, as it came to be called, took place where Harry finally defeated Voldemort once and for all. Professor McGonagall took over as Headmistress with Professor Flitwick as Deputy.

During the 10 month period the Trio stayed at Grimmauld Place, the Trio had gotten considerably closer, especially Harry and Hermione.

_Harry sat in the drawing room with books spread around him. He was trying to figure out how to destroy their first horcrux they had found when he heard soft footsteps enter the room. He looked up._

_"Hey," Hermione said softly._

_"Hi," he replied moving the books around to make an empty space for Hermione. "Here, sit," he offered. She sat down next to him. _

_"Listen, Harry, I – I wanted to apologize for this past school year. I know I wasn't the friend I should have been. I should've listened to you about Malfoy –" she began._

_"And I should've listened to you about the Half-Blood Prince," he interrupted. Hermione just continued talking._

_"I also know that me and Ron, well, I though you might have felt excluded," That was true, he did feel like a third wheel ever since school let out and he left Ginny behind. "I just wanted you to know that me and Ron have put off our relationship until we destroy Voldemort," she finished. She looked up at Harry expectantly. He sat there in silence for a moment._

_"Thank you," he whispered, his eyes meeting hers. And suddenly…she understood completely. She would put her life before his and she knew he would put his life before hers as well. She smiled._

_"Good night, Harry," she said leaning over and giving him a kiss goodnight on the cheek. _

_"Good night Hermione," he whispered as she walked out the door…_

The previous 6th years had to come back to Hogwarts because they hadn't taken their N.E.W.Ts. Everyone else started the year they were meant to start the last year. This made Ginny a 6th year and the trio 7th Years and the 1st year class twice as large.

"Ron, I can't believe you almost missed the train! What were you thinking?" Hermione yelled at Ron.

"Sorry Herms, I was saying goodbye to Fred and George. Jeeze! Can't you get off my back for once?" Ron replied in a harsh tone. Hermione huffed and crossed her arms and opened her mouth as if to respond.

"C'mon guys, cut it out," Harry said trying to keep them out of an argument. He had his arm around Ginny's and was playing with her hair. After Voldemort was defeated Harry and Ginny got back together. Ron and Hermione had dated briefly after Dumbledore's funeral, but broke it off quickly once the search for the horcruxes began, even though they still had feelings for each other.

"Don't worry, Harry, we weren't going to fight," Hermione answered him, uncrossing her arms.

"Shwwz rrrt yool knof," Ron added with his mouth full of chocolate, pointing a licorice wand at Harry.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full?" Hermione scolded. Ron swallowed and set the wand down.

"Sorry, Herms," Hermione just rolled her eyes looking away a smile playing on her lips. She met Harry's eye and giggled. Harry let out a laugh as well.

"What?" Ron asked confused. He had a large amount of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean in his hand.

"Nothing!" Harry and Hermione answered simultaneously before laughing again. Ron opened his mouth to ask again, but Ginny cut him off.

"So – er – how about a game of Exploding Snap?" Ginny asked. Everyone agreed. They played this for most of the ride with the occasional "bathroom break" for Harry and Ginny. Neville and Luna stopped by to say hello, as well as other students wanting to see the Boy Who Won before they all went to change into their robes. They arrived at the school shortly after changing. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all shared a carriage to the school.

"I can't believe it's our last year," Harry said with a sigh when they were in sight of the castle.

"I know," Hermione said softly looking out the window across the grounds. It raining lightly and the drops clung to the window.

"I'm going to miss it," Ron put in also looking out the window. They sat in a comfortable silence until they reached the castle.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," sneered none other than Draco Malfoy. Although he had helped the Order, he was still not friendly to any Gryffindors. He had dumped Crabb and Goyle for Blaise Zabini, a rather nice Slytherin. "The golden trio and – " he stopped when his eyes came upon the youngest Weasley. "Weaslette? Is that you?" he asked in a shocked voice. Ginny blushed and half hid behind Harry. "My, my you have grown up nicely," he said licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron threatened. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him past Malfoy and into the Great Hall, Harry following close behind. Ginny moved to follow but Draco stepped in front of her.

"Move it Malfoy," she said in a low, threatening voice. Instead of doing as he was told he leaned in close; his cheek brushed hers.

"Forget Potter, Red, come find me and I'll show you a good time," he whispered into her ear. It sent shivers down Ginny's spine. He pulled back and gave her a wink as she strode quickly into the Great Hall taking a seat next to Harry. He gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged and smiled.


	2. Screaming Infidelities

**This Dance We Do**

Chapter 2: Screaming Infidelities

_Well as for now I'm gonna hear the saddest songs_

_And sit alone and wonder_

_How you're making out_

_Your hair, it's everywhere._

_Screaming infidelities_

_And taking its wear._

**Screaming Infidelities **by Dashboard Confessional

**The common room was full on Friday night**, mostly because Gryffindor Tower was celebrating the end of the first week back at school. Ron had taken the liberty of nicking the butterbeers from the Kitchen and Ginny made sure all of the younger students (4th Year and below) were up in their dormitories. Harry sat on the couch talking with Hermione while others were dancing, chatting, or snogging. Dean figured out how to get a muggle CD player to work in Hogwarts, of course with the help of the Headmaster.

"Honestly, I cannot believe I am doing this! I really should punish all of you for stealing, curfew, _drinking_…" Hermione ranted.

"Er – Hermione? You have a butterbeer in your hand," Harry interrupted. Hermione blushed and threw the bottle behind her.

"Well, all the little ones are safely tucked away," Ginny said plopping down next to Harry. He put his arm around her. Ron decided to make his entrance just then.

"Oi! Who wants another butterbeer?" He shouted over the noise and music. After distributing the butterbeer he sat down next to Hermione, closer than usual, but not _too_ close. Hermione stiffened nervously. "Phew! Thought they were going to take this one away too," He motioned to the bottle in his hand, raising it slightly. Hermione smiled and giggled nervously. Ron moved his free arm behind him on the couch, turning his body slightly towards Hermione; if he lowered it off the back of the couch it would be around Hermione's shoulder. Hermione caught Harry's eye on accident and he winked and wagged his eyebrows at her. Hermione pretended to scowl at him. He always teased her about Ron. Looking away she caught Ginny's eye, she gave her a big smile. Hermione blushed and looked at her feet.

"C'mon Harry, let's dance!" Ginny said excitedly and they headed out onto the floor for some rather…intimate dancing. Anyone could tell Hermione and Ron were both nervous. Sometime when they were talking Ron's arm dropped around Hermione's shoulder and eventually Ron talked Hermione into dancing. The Fab 4 was born.

The entire 7th year was talking about Hermione and Ron, even though they hadn't even began to go out. They said how they knew it would happen… sexual tension they said. They couldn't get over how perfectly Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny fit. The Fab 4 would walk down the halls hand-in-hand (of course Ron holding Hermione's and Harry held Ginny's hand), eat meals, do homework, hell they even practiced Quidditch together. Hermione would come and watch and help Ron, the Quidditch Captain, devise tactics and strategies. But perfect can never last forever…

"Hello, Ron," Lavender purred and winked as she passed him in the hallway. Ron's ears turned a shocking red, but he managed to wink back and give her a smirk. Hermione stopped and faced him, smacking him on the arm.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled at him. He shrugged.

"Ronald Billus W –" she began in a stern tone.

"Okay, okay!" Hermione's face turned from anger to sadness, "No, no it's not like that Hermione, I swear. You see, the boys, I mean Dean and Seamus, have been telling me that Lavender likes me again," he said never meeting her eyes. Hermione felt...well she was not sure how she felt. It was jealousy maybe, not as much as in 6th Year when Ron and Lavender had been snogging eacother. Perhaps it was just a drop in her self-esteem or sure-ness. She didn't really know. The only thing she knew was that it hurt – a lot.

"Oh…I see," She said quietly. She continued to walk on. Ron sighed and ran to catch up with her.

"Hermione, come on, it's not like we're not going out or anything," He said in an almost annoyed voice.

"You're right, Ron, we're not," she said never stopping or looking at him. "Good luck with that slag," she called over her shoulder, entering the Common Room. She quickly made her way up to her dormitory.

Hermione sat down slowly on her bed and could not help the tears that fell. They were silent tears, she sat there with a blank look in her eye, and more mad than sad or anything. _How dare he lead me on! Who does he think he is messing around with my feelings?_ She thought to herself. She wiped away the tears furiously. She wouldn't stand for someone messing with her heart, making her cry. _It's happened before, in 1st year…he always makes you cry and yet you still come back for more,_ she thought to herself. She would make sure it wouldn't happen again.

Over the next few weeks Hermione avoided Ron. She never walked by him in the halls or sat by him in class. She would never sit by him at meals if she even came to them. Talking to him was only done if necessary.

She would hang out with Harry and Ginny a lot. This was fun, but seeing them all lovey-dovey and doing cute couple things not only made her sick to her stomach but made her want someone to do that kind of stuff with, someone like Harry.

She wondered why Ron couldn't be more like Harry. He always said the right thing and was adorable in the sexiest way. He still had the tough loner attitude but was sweet and cute when he needed to be. He could also carry on an intelligent conversation about something other than Quidditch. He was all of that with one of the hottest bodies in the 7th year. Nice defined abs, so Hermione was told, sculpted biceps, a cute face and the softest, greatest hair there was. _So why can't Ron just be all of those things?_ She wondered to herself, letting out a sigh.

She packed her books into her bag slowly and stood to leave trough the portrait hole. She had been studying in the Common Room during her free period. Ron was out practicing Quidditch along with Harry and Ginny had class. Just as she was about to leave, Ron came stumbling through the portrait hole. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Move Ron, I'm trying to get through," she said trying to move past him.

Ron just stood there. "Hermione, I need to talk to you," He grabbed her arm and gently steered her back over to one of the couches. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off saying, "Please, Hermione, it will only take a second." She sighed and sat on the couch with her arms crossed, a scowl on her face. He sat on a chair opposite her. He took a deep breath.

"Hermione I – I've been needing to talk to you for a while, but I just never found the time," He began, she smirked in her head. _Ha! Because _I've_ been avoiding _you "And I – I just wanted to let you know that I don't like Lavender anymore, we never got together. She – she just wasn't you," He finished quietly.

"I'm sorry what was that last part?" She said with her eyebrows raised, a grin threatening to play across her lips.

"I said, that no one is good enough to even compare to you!" he said loudly. Hermione smiled. Sure she didn't like him as much as she used to, she barely even did anymore. She spent those past weeks getting over him and right when she is, he comes back to her. _He's all I've got anyways, so I might as well take him,_ she thought to herself and gave him a huge hug.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Ron," she replied giving him a kiss. His smile could not have been bigger.

Harry sighed. Why did these things always happen to him? Every time something good comes along it gets messed up; when he was going to live with Sirius, when he got a date with Cho, when he and Cedric were going to win the Triwizard Tournament, and now with Ginny. He wondered what he did wrong that would make her do such a thing.

"Harry?" A soft voice came from the door. "Are you alright?"

He didn't bother looking away from the balcony. He knew who it was. "Hullo Hermione," he mumbled. He heard her footsteps draw closer until he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was leaning against the balcony off of the Astronomy Tower as he was. Their elbows were inches apart. She turned her head to face him.

"Harry, are you alright?" she repeated softly.

"I – I just…" he paused and closed his eyes; he was not quite sure what to say. "Am I really that horrible Hermione?" he asked her.

"Harry, I don't understand. Horrible at what?" she asked.

"Every time – every single time – they leave me, I don't understand…" He sighed again, "Am I so horrible to be with?" He asked her finally turning his head towards her.

"Oh Harry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. She understood.

"She cheated on me, Hermione, she – she cheated on me with Malfoy," he whispered into her ear. She held him close as if she would never let him go. She couldn't believe Ginny would cheat on Harry with _Malfoy_? "Have you ever had your heart ripped apart?" he asked her, his head buried in her hair, resting in her crook of her neck.

Hermione nodded. "Ron – er – he left me for Lavender. I mean, it's not near as bad as what you're going through, they never…did anything," she explained.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," he said pulling away finally.

"No, no, we worked it out…he's my boyfriend now," she told him. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face.

"That – that's…really great Hermione, really I'm happy for you," he managed to choke out. It hurt him more than she knew to see his two best friends together.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you and Ginny can work things out," she said with a reassuring smile.

"That's the thing, Hermione, I'm not so sure I want to anymore," he said turning back towards the balcony and leaning on his elbows. "If – if I take her back that tells her that it's okay for her to do that, and I'll just come crawling back to her," he explained to her.

Hermione thought about that for a moment. It reminded her of Ron and her. He left her and she just came crawling back. She laughed a quiet bitter laugh. "Was it worth it?" she thought out loud, though it barely came out as a whisper.

"What?" Harry asked looking at her, a confused look on his face.

"Oh, um, nothing, Harry," she muttered. "Are you sure? I mean, you're sure you don't want to give her a second chance?" she asked quietly looking at her feet.

"I do still like her a lot, I hate it that I do, but I can't help it," he answered softly. He sighed once again. "I'll talk to her about it and what ever happens…well it happens," He said looking up at her. Hermione smiled.

"That's good," she replied, "Oh – I'm supposed to meet Ron in 10 minutes, so I'm going to have to go," She turned to go out the door when Harry grabbed her arm and spun her back around. She let out a surprised gasp.

"Hermione – " he said when he grabbed her. "I – I…er congratulations with Ron," he said with a smile. Hermione could tell it was forced…his eyes were dull and dead. She smiled back at him, concern filled her eyes.

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot to me," she said tears forming behind her eyes before exiting out the door.

Harry turned back towards the balcony. He leaned his elbows against the banister, resting his arms across each other. He laid his forehead down on his arms and let out a long breath.


	3. Painful Realization

**This Dance We Do**

Chapter 3: Painful Realization

_So this is odd,_

_The painful realization that has all gone wrong._

_And nobody cares at all,_

_And nobody cares at all._

**Brilliant Dance **by Dashboard Confessional

**All hell broke loose** the following week. Rumors were flying. All sorts of crazy ideas and notions passed through the halls. People even went as far as saying Draco and Ginny _slept_ together. Draco Malfoy couldn't look smugger. He walked even taller, snootier, and prouder, if possible, than before. Of course he wasn't helping the rumors very much either. Whenever asked what they did or if it was true, he'd smirk and say, "Well…" as if suggesting it actually happened.

As for Ginny, she could hardly even sit in the Common Room anymore! Everywhere she went she was harassed. They called her names, pushed her around, and would even taunt her. "Hey slag! Why don't you come and shag my boyfriend too? Or wait…I'm sure you already have!" They'd shout. Even the boys would yell, "Hey Ginny! You want to meet up tonight in the Astronomy Tower? After all, you _did_ do that with Draco Malfoy!" The only person who really talked to her was Hermione. Of course there was Luna, too, but she never made much sense.

And Harry…well, he wasn't taking it too well. Sure to most he seemed fine. Pretty pissed off, but he was fine. He would never do any of the things the other boys would do to her, even though most thought he would be the worst of all. He never made fun of her or put her down in any way. In fact, he never even talked to her. He wouldn't look at her when she passed him, he wouldn't get near her, and he could barely stand to be in the same room as her. He was quiet, too, really quiet. He hardly ever spoke up when he was with Ron and Hermione.

Ron, having the emotional range of a teaspoon he had, didn't exactly notice this change in Harry. But Hermione, Hermione was concerned. Harry hadn't acted like that in a long time, since Sirius to be exact. Being the problem solver she was, she decided to take matters into her own hands. If she couldn't make him better, there was no hope left for the boy.

"Harry?" she called softly. Hermione poked her head through the door to the Room of Requirement to see Harry lying on a comfortable looking couch, staring into a roaring fire. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you," she said quietly, entering the room, shutting the door behind her.

Harry sat up as Hermione walked over to the couch. He moved his feet so she could sit on the couch. "Hermione…can you just…leave? I really don't want to talk about the whole Ginny thing right now," he told her with a sigh. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. Hermione crossed her arms.

"Harry James Potter, you need to talk about this. You'll kill yourself if you keep it locked up inside," she said.

"Good," he replied. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with this whole mess," he mumbled. Hermione opened her mouth to tell him how he shouldn't say that but he cut her off. "No offense Hermione, but you're not exactly the person I should talk to right now," Hermione glared at him. Finally after what seemed like forever her resolve broke.

"Fine," she whispered and looked down, defeated. She stood and began to walk towards the door. Harry looked down as if ashamed. Suddenly, Hermione stopped and turned around, taking a deep breath. "I – " she began. Harry looked up with a questioning look on his face. She deflated. "Never mind," She turned back towards the door.

"Hermione – what were you going to say?" he asked.

Hermione stopped but did not turn around. "It was nothing, Harry," she replied softly. She swallowed. "Ginny's really sorry, she didn't mean for it to happen and – and she wishes she could take it back." Silence. "And – well she's really lucky to have you and…" she swallowed again. "I really think you should give her another chance," she said. Harry didn't see the tear that slid down her cheek as she closed her eyes with a sigh before exiting the room, yet still he had never felt as low as he did then.

Hermione practically ran to the Common Room, wiping away the tear frustrated. She shrieked as a pair of long arms snaked around her waist and lifted her off the ground spinning her around. She whipped her head around to find Ron with a huge grin on his face. "Ron," she placed a hand over her chest, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Is there something I can do to make it up?" he asked suggestively. And then it hit her, she didn't want to snog Ron anymore. In fact, the very idea of it was repulsive. She blinked and pulled back from his too close face.

"I – er," she stuttered and he kissed her. A big, sloppy, wet kiss and she almost threw up. "Urgh! Ron, wr-yoo-dng?" she asked as he tried to kiss her deeper. He recoiled with his ears redder than ever. "I mean, um, Ron it's just we're in public," she lied quickly.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said looking at his feet. Hermione lifted his chin up.

"It's okay Ron," she said with a smile. He looked up at her and pulled her into another smothering kiss. "Ew! Ron!" he pulled back once again. "I meant I forgive you! Not do it again!" she exclaimed. "Never do it again," she mumbled to herself, except Ron heard her.

"What?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I – um, well…I think we should just be…you know…just friends," she said refusing to meet his eyes.

"Friends?" he said with a laugh. "You want to be _friends_," he repeated.

"Well, Ron –"

Ron just stormed out of the room, leaving a pouting Hermione behind.

"Ginny?"

Ginny sat up straight hearing the deep voice. She spun her head around and a huge smile spread across her face. "Harry!" she exclaimed. Harry walked closer to the bench she was sitting at in the courtyard. "I've meaning to talk to you," she told him.

"Yea, same here," he said without enthusiasm. "Listen I –""See, Harry –" they spoke at the same time. Ginny blushed, and Harry said, "You go first," looking down at his feet.

"Well, you see Harry, the whole thing…it was a mistake. I didn't mean for it to happen, I mean come on a Weasley and a Malfoy? It was just a big mistake and I still really like you – a lot and I don't think anyone else can ever change that," she said all very fast. Harry stood there silent. Ginny looked up at him anxiously.

"I still like you a lot too, Ginny. I just – see…ugh! How do I put it?" he asked himself, frustrated. He took a deep breath. "How do I know you won't do it again?" he asked her. Here eyes saddened.

"Because Harry! I learn from my mistakes and I will never – ever – hurt you like I have," she told him. He nodded. He knew it wasn't a good enough answer, he knew she would do it again, but what he knew most of all was that he didn't care. She looked too damn hot standing there so vulnerable for him to care.

"Okay," he said simply. She grinned and pulled him close.

He stood there, kissing her, and knew he could never have another real relationship with Ginny. He would never be able to love her like he did, but he sure as hell could lust after her all her wanted.

Hermione sniffled again and wiped her eyes. Why the hell was she crying?_ She_ broke up with _him_, remember? _Pfft…real good that did me…_ she thought to herself sniffling again. She stiffened and looked up frightened as someone turned the corner. She was in, what she thought to be, a private nook outside of the castle. "Harry," she breathed out when she saw his familiar face in the darkness.

"Hermione are you…are you okay?" he asked her kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine Harry, really," he gave her a disbelieving look. She sighed in defeat. "Okay so maybe I'm not so fine, but it's my own damned fault anyways," He looked confused. "I broke up with Ron. It was stupid really, I mean look at me now. I don't even know why I'm crying!" she cried.

"It's okay Hermione, it's okay," he said scooting next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"It's just…I know I don't like him, but I still want to be with him and it's just so confusing and frustrating and god why the hell am I crying?" she ranted wiping away the tears that still fell. Harry just rubbed her back soothingly. She turned into his arms resting her forehead on his shoulder. He held her until she stopped crying. "You know," she said into his shoulder, she pulled back, "I think I just like the idea of being with someone,"

"I know how you feel," he told her. She looked at him a little confused. "Me and Ginny…well we got back together tonight, but I already know I don't really like her. I just need someone to be with," he explained. Hermione nodded her head and looked away. "Hermione? Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy Harry, really," she said, her voice dripping with bitter sarcasm.

"Jeeze, Hermione, I'm just concerned is all," he said defensively.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It's just…hard…to see you with someone," his eyes grew wide along with hers. "Er – I mean, it's hard because I don't have anyone," she covered up. "I have to go," she said and quickly stood up.

"Hermione, you don't have to go," Harry spoke softly. Hermione turned around.

"It's nothing you did, Harry,"

"No I – I want you to stay," he said looking up and meeting her eyes.

They stared at each other, never breaking eye contact searching each others eye's for something – anything. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione spoke. "I – I can't do this. I have to go," she said hurrying away leaving a confused Harry behind. It hurt him so much just to watch her go, why didn't he hurt this much when Ginny cheated on him? Why was he feeling so different? And then…it hit him. It was so simple, black and white, right in front of him. How could he be so stupid? No, he didn't like Ginny; he liked Hermione.


	4. The Fall Out

**This Dance We Do**

Chapter 4: The Fall Out

_I guess it's luck, but it's the same_

_Hard luck, you've been trying to tame_

_Maybe it's love, but it's like you said_

"_Love is like a role that we play." _

_But, you're chasin' the ghost of a good thing_

_Haunting yourself as the real thing_

_It's getting away from you again_

_While you're chasin' ghosts_

**Ghost of a Good Thing** by Dashboard Confessional

**The Fab 4 was shattered**. Hermione cut herself off from Ron and Harry while Harry pulled himself away from everyone. Ginny spent her time trying to get Harry to open up while Ron was sending every signal to Hermione that he had forgotten about her. They were all miserable.

Hermione spent her days in the Library, by the lake, or in her room. She never smiled these days. If she wasn't trying to forget Harry by burring herself in her schoolwork, she was trying to forget about Ron by drowning herself in a book by the lake. And then she let it all out at night in her room. She was confused, vulnerable, and tired. She was so tired.

Ron spent his time with a sullen Harry or out with Dean and Seamus. He hooked up with any girl who flashed him a smile, letting Hermione, as well as the entire student body, know that he was over her. He was on the border line of failing all of his classes, he was out partying all night, and playing Quidditch during the day.

Ginny wasted away her days following Harry around like a puppy. She would try to get him to open up, but he would only shut her out. She was clingy; when she wasn't with him she was talking about him. She knew something was wrong, she knew their spark was fading and she was doing everything in her power to keep the spark alive.

Harry was quiet. No, not quiet, silent. He, like Hermione, never smiled anymore; his eye's lost their shine. He would pass his time by doing everything in his power to shake Ginny off of him. He avoided most people and was lost in thought most of the time. Every time Hermione's name was mentioned he'd look at his feet and change the subject or walk away.

All four of them were dying inside and none of them would do a damned thing about it. It was only a matter of time before one of them snapped…

Ron sat in the Common Room surrounded by his new buddies along with Lavender and her gal pals. They were all laughing at something Dean said when Hermione walked through the portrait hole. She noticed Ron over by the fire and he looked up. Ron grabbed the closest girl, which happened to be Lavender, and kissed her his eyes open so he could see Hermione. It should've hurt, she had thought, to see him there with another girl though it didn't. She laughed and Ron grew angry. She was walking over to the girl's stairs when someone called her name. It was Ron. He motioned her over.

"Do you want something?" she asked when she reached the group.

"Yeah, I do. I want to know why you had to be 'just friends'?" he asked her. "C'mon Hermione, we're all dying to know…" he taunted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up! What? Did you really think we could make it last? We were both vulnerable, Dumbledore was dead, both of our best friends had paired off, you had broken up with Lavender…we were in the middle of a war Ron!" she shouted. Ron stood up.

"Yeah well at least I was trying which is more than I can say for you!" he retorted. Hermione released a bitter laugh.

"You? Try? If you were trying so hard Ron, why is it that you forgot my birthday? Why is it that we never talked? Why is it that you couldn't stand to be around me when you were with your friends?" she asked him. "C'mon Ron, we're all just _dying _to know," she said with venom through gritted teeth.

Ron was at a loss for words. His mouth gapped open as his ears turned a shocking red. "Just face it, Ron, I dumped you. You really need to get over it," Hermione said icily.

"Well I guess you haven't heard. I am over you Hermione, I've been getting over you with the _entire_ female student body," he said, his sureness restored.

"Well I guess you haven't heard Ron. The entire female student body thinks you should learn how to kiss and wait to get intimate until you've grown a few more inches…if you know what I mean," Hermione replied. "No one wanted to be rude and tell you to leave them alone. So congratulations Ron, you've practically raped the entire female population of Hogwarts," she patted him on the head, "Wake up and smell the rejection," she turned on her heel and stormed up the girl's staircase with the first smile in days.

Harry walked down the halls with a blank expression on his face. Ginny was at his heels. "Harry, if you'd just talk to me, I'm sure it would make things better," she babbled. Harry huffed in reply. She stopped and grabbed his hand making him stop to turn and face her. "Harry, please," she said with pleading eyes. Harry looked away from her.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quietly. He turned to leave, but Ginny grabbed his hand again.

"Harry – "

"I said I don't want to talk about it with you, ok?" he snapped. She dropped his hand. Her shoulders slumped and her eyes found the floor. She heaved a sigh.

"If you –" she began shakily, "If you don't want to be with me, all you had to do was say so," she finished calmly.

"Maybe," he began, but turned away and ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath, "Maybe I don't want to be with you." Ginny nodded her head, unable to find her voice. A tear hit the stone floor.

She sniffled and looked up at him with watery eyes. "I – I see. Is it…someone else?"

"Listen, I…I have to go," he said, avoiding her question. But he had already answered her question and she knew exactly who he was thinking of. He gave her a lame smile and headed down the corridor. The only thought in Ginny's mind as she walked almost zombie-like in the opposite direction of Harry was _I should've seen it coming_.


End file.
